thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Croach the Tracker
Croach the Tracker (played by Mark Gagliardi ) is a Martian (colloquially: "Marjun"). A dream version of Croach was once played by Chris Hardwick. All Martians have a designation based on their skill or characteristics. Croach's skill is tracking. Croach, like all adult Martians, is protected against physical harm by Nah Nohtek (In Earth English "nanotech"). Croach's Nah Nohtek has revived him of, among other things, being shot, squished, and sharing a consciousness with a cosmic being, V’stalu of the Galaxium. The Nah Nohtek ceases to function when exposed to alcohol. For more information on Martian physiology and customs, please see the entry "Martians". Croach is typically brave and selfless. He has thrown himself in front of many dangers to save the lives of others. Although Martians do not typically have emotions, Croach has begun to form emotions due to his constant proximity to humans, specifically Sparks Nevada and The Red Plains Rider. Tools Croach is imbued with Nah Nohtek (nanotech), as are all adult Martians, which give him regenerative abilities and enhance his senses. Croach uses a Quantum Bow and Techno Arrows as a weapon. History Like all his tribe, Croach leared Earth English from the novels of Rebecca Rose Rushmore. His projenitor read "Bushwackers of Neptune" while he was gestating and he credits it for the strength needed to consume his broodmates and attain pack dominance. As a child, he was infected with SmallOx. He was also betrothed to The Red Plains Rider as a youngling. Croach began working with Sparks Nevada to repay the onus accrued when Sparks Nevada saved Croach's tribe from a flood. Subsequent onuses have kept Croach and Sparks linked as partners. Croach was once killed accidentally by Sparks Nevada. His addiction to alcohol caused his Nah Nohtek to cease to function, and when Sparks Nevada was showing down with Mercy Laredo , Croach threw himself in front of the bullets, as his primary onus at the time was to Mercy Laredo. He was later resurrected by V'stalu of the Galaxium . Romantic Relationships The Red Plains Rider Pre-Podcast, Croach and The Red Plains Rider, had a romantic relationship, which Croach ended, however, he later became interested in her romantically again. In early podcast episodes, he and Sparks Nevada competed for her affections, and after initially choosing to be with Sparks, Red changed her mind when Sparks' insensitivity reared its head, while Croach was more caring and mature. For several months, Croach and Red engaged in a relationship. However their physical incompatibility and Croach's inability to process emotions caused him to avoid Red and return to work with Sparks Nevada. Just as he was at the cusp of processing his emotion, Red ended the relationship for good. Later, as Croach was dying, he revealed that he still harbors an emotion for Red. The Space Saloon AI The AI running the Space Saloon, which belongs to The Barkeep, began having emotions for Croach after the events of Do the Fight Thing (episode link ) lead to the Barkeep upgrading her software. For several months, the AI had a teenage girlish crush on Croach, culminating in her confessing the crush in The Piano has been Thinking (episode link ). Croach did not return her feelings, or her affections, causing her to go rogue, and grow arms and legs and leave Mars to become a bounty hunter. She revealed she still had feelings for Croach evern after becoming a successful bounty hunter, up until the Troubleshooter hard rebooted her and her emotions were lost. Friendship / Partnership with Sparks Nevada For a detailed accounting of Croach's friendship and partnership with Sparks Nevada, please see this section of the Sparks Nevada wiki entry. Emotions Generally, Martians do not have emotions. However, Croach's constant proximity with humans and other events have caused Croach to acquire a limited range of emotions. In Inside Out In Outer Space... Again!, Croach is plagued with an emotion most of the day, until near the end he figures out the emotion is positivity at his two best friends (Sparks and Red) begin a relationship, as it would bring them happiness, despite his attraction to The Red Plains Rider. During the events of A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space!, Croach spends several minutes in Sparks Nevada's body, and begins to understand how human's small range of senses and gets the giggles for the first time, very much enjoying it. He does not feel the need to quantify the experience. He realizes the simplicity of the human body magnifies each sense due to feelings, and likes the human body. When Red arrives, Croach attempts to explain how in a compatible body he will be able to express his emotions for her. Red switches Sparks and Croach to their rightful bodies and asks Croach if he would still show her his feet, and he says he needs time to further analyze his emotions. Red says she won't wait for him, and their relationship is off for good. In Do the Fight Thing, Croach is so inspired by Cactoid Jim's handling of the conflict between the Science Beings and Technology Beings, he is able to process several emotions at once - pride, courage, and awe. During The Piano Has Been Thinking, Croach begins to drink alcohol heavily. When we next see him in One Night at O'Tooles, Croach is drunk and can express his thoughts and limited feelings more openly. Throughout Mercy Killing, Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter, and Red Alert, Croach is constantly drunk, and also often belligerent and sarcastic. At the end of Red Alert, when he is dying, Croach admits he still harbors a secret emotion for Red. Several months later, Croach is revived by V'stalu of the Galaxium, and while he shares his body and conciousness with V'stalu, he is able to openly express his emotions and desire for peace, love, beauty and no shoes. Once Croach's Nah Nohtek destroys V'stalu, Croach is not as expressive of his emotions, but since, he is more prone to have them, and speaks up more often when he does. Sacrifices / Injuries Croach often places himself in danger in order to protect others, or is otherwise shot or harmed. Some instances of Croach's injuries: *In the graphic novel, Croach is squashed underneath the foot of a giant robot while saving Sparks Nevada. *In Inside out in Outer Space, he is shot by the Lynchtree family for being a Martian, then turned inside out by Professor Genius's Inversifier gun. *In The Agony of the Feet, he is shot several times by the Space Preacher, also for being a Martian. *In A Blast from the Past, Croach pushes The Red Plains Rider out of the way so she is not stomped on by a giant robot, and is squished underfoot instead. *In Inside Out in Outer Space... Again!, Croach wades into a pack of giant spiders to retrieve the Inversifier gun which will save Sparks Nevada's life. He is thought to be killed, but instead is carried into the spider's caves to become an incubator for the spider's young, insisting Red flees to save both herself and Sparks. *During A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space!, he switches bodies with Sparks Nevada for several minutes. *In War of the World, Croach throws himself in the line of fire of the Mecha Technology Bot being controlled by Technos the Advanced, firing on Rebecca Rose Rushmore. *In Showdown, You Move Too Fast, Croach is shot by Techs because Sparks Nevada declines to showdown with Techs and suggests he shows down with Croach instead. Techs did not like the suggestion. Appearances *Inside Out In Outer Space (TAH #2) *The Agony of the Feet (TAH #6) *A Comet's Tale (TAH #11) *Blast from the Past (TAH #14) *Inside Out In Outer Space... Again! (TAH #19) *Spiders, Man (TAH #24) *Danger 2.0 (TAH #27) (As a hologram) *This American Wife (TAH #38) *Companeros (TAH #43) *The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters! (TAH #47) *A Mind is a Terrible Thing... In Space! (TAH #51) *Christmas on Mars (TAH #52) *War of the World (TAH #53) *Do the Fight Thing (TAH #57) *A Date with Destinos (TAH #61) *Showdown, You Move Too Fast (TAH #65) *The Piano Has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *One Night at O'Tooles (TAH #82) *Mercy Killing (TAH #86) *Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter (TAH #91) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - MurderMen - Croach appears in the introduction, not in the actual episode. *Red Alert (TAH #95) *Sweet and Show Down (TAH #99) (In a dream, played by Chris Hardwick) *Murder In His Place (TAH #103) (In a dream) *Tales of the Troubleshooters - Personal Business *Croach Returns (TAH #107) *Support Your Local Marshal (TAH #112) *Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Good Jim *Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special (TAH #118) *Something Wicked This Way Is (TAH #119) *The Thing From This Same Planet! http://thrilling-adventure-hour.wikia.com/wiki/Support_Your_Local_Marshal(TAH #121) - Croach himself is not in this episode, however Jib Janeen, the Jupiter Spy pretends to be Croach throughout the episode. *Father Reaches of Space (TAH #124) *Wanted Men (TAH #127) *Into Darkness (TAH #131) *Station Break (TAH #135) *Distrustified (TAH #136) *Natal Attraction (TAH #141) *Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? (TAH #144) Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Tales of the Troubleshooter Characters